1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microprocessor device for a liquid crystal display controller, and more particularly, to a microprocessor device for saving resources and component cost by utilizing arbiters in the microprocessor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microprocessor device is the core of an electronic device and is usually composed of at least one microprocessor. Under the structure of dual microprocessors, each microprocessor works independently in software or in hardware. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a block diagram of a microprocessor device 10 according to the prior art. The microprocessor device 10 comprises a master microprocessor 100, a slave microprocessor 102, a first memory 104, a second memory 106, a master program code memory 108 and a slave program code memory 110. The master microprocessor 100 is coupled to the first memory 104 and the master program code memory 108, and utilized for executing the program stored in the master program code memory 108 and accessing the first memory 104. Similarly, the slave microprocessor 102 is coupled to the second memory 106 and the slave program code memory 110, and utilized for executing the program stored in the slave program code memory 110 and accessing the second memory 106. There is no electrical connection or communication between the master microprocessor 100 and the slave microprocessor 102 so that the operation of the master microprocessor 100 and the slave microprocessor 102 are independent of each other.
Generally, the microprocessor device 10 works well under normal data loading. However, the efficiency of the microprocessor device 10 may be decreased by heavy data loading because the operation of the master microprocessor 100 and the slave microprocessor 102 are independent of each other. For example, when the microprocessor device 10 is applied to a liquid crystal display (LCD) controller, the master microprocessor 100 cannot handle other tasks at the same time when operating image scaling. On the other hand, the master microprocessor 100 and the slave microprocessor 102 do not share the same memory. Therefore, the memory resource allocation is not optimized so that production cost of the microprocessor device 10 cannot be reduced.